Nobody said it was easy
by mylittlelifedoesntcountatall
Summary: Aj Lee was perfectly happy in New Jersey. She had great friends, an amazing boyfriend and a great life. Now she is leaving all that behind. How will she cope when she moves to Tampa? Story is better than summary. Multi couples.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so this is my first fanfiction story that's not just a one shot. Constructive criticism is welcome but please don't be rude.**

**Ciara x**

* * *

**Saturday**

Aj Lee sighed as she leaned her head against the car window. She was currently sitting in the backseat of her Dads black Range Rover. She had her headphones in and was currently listening to 'On My Own' from Lés Misérables. She loved that musical and right now on my own described her situation perfectly.

'On my own, pretending he's beside me,' She wished her boyfr- ex- boyfriend, Daniel Bryan, was here beside her. The only things beside her right now were cardboard boxes, stuffed to the brim with random stuff from their old apartment in New Jersey. She didn't understand why they were even bringing stuff with them. She had had to leave everything important behind. Her friends, her boyfriend, her happiness...

She checked the time on her iPod touch for what seemed like the a millionth time since they had started this journey. '11:27' the iPod read. They wouldn't be there for another couple of hours. She was confused. Part of her wanted this journey to end right now, part of her wanted it to go on forever.

* * *

Around three hours later, they pulled into a driveway of a magnificent house. 'Wow,' was Aj's initial thought before she corrected herself. She was determined not to like this place, it would feel like she was betraying New Jersey.

"What do you think, honey?" Her mom asked, her voice way too sweet. Aj just shrugged. She was mad at both her parents and she had decided earlier that she wasn't gonna talk to either of them.

"So I was thinking, when we're done unpacking, we could drive by your school, you're starting there on Monday." Her mom suggested casually.

"What?" So much for not talking to them.

"You're starting the school here."

"It's the middle of the semester."

"You still have to go to school."

Aj raced upstairs and sprinted into the first room she saw. It turned out to be a bathroom. She swiftly locked the door and collapsed in a heap by the door. She had known she would have go to school but in the middle of the semester? She would already be the freaky newbie and joining in the middle of the semester would not help. What did she do to deserve this?

A soft knock came on the bathroom door. As frustrated as she was, Aj suddenly felt too exhausted to be mad at anyone.

"Yeah?" came Aj's weak reply.

"The moving van arrived and they're moving in your bed first so if you want to lie down, you can," her mom told her.

"Okay, where is my room?" Aj asked.

" It's just across the hall, honey."

"Thanks,"

Aj had to admit; the room was nice. There was no point trying to deny that the house was amazing but it just wasn't the same as New Jersey. Aj had had white walls in New Jersey but they had been covered in posters so that the walls were barely visible. The walls here were aqua blue and despite the fact Aj liked that colour, she found herself wishing the walls were any other colour. Her bed was in the corner of the room, next to the window. She hated sleeping next to the window.

There was no sheets or blankets on the bed but Aj didn't really care. She was way too tired to try and find some so she just flopped down on the bed and fell asleep.

* * *

**Monday**

"Dolph, get your ass out of the bathroom or I will break down the fucking door down!" Barbie yelled, banging on her twin brother's bathroom door.

"Calm the fuck down, Barbs!" Dolph said as he opened the door. "What do you want?"

"I need to use your bathroom so get out."

"Why can't you use your own?" Dolph asked.

"The water stopped working so move out of the fucking way."

Dolph rolled his eyes. " Language, Barbs," Barbie pushed him out of the way and slammed the door in his face.

Barbie rushed into the bathroom and started to do her makeup, which she had brought with her. She checked the time on her phone.

'07:39' She had just enough time. Her phone started buzzing. She glanced at it to see she had a text from her boyfriend, Randy Orton.

_Hey babe. _

_Cant give you a ride to school today, sorry_

_Xx_

Barbie sighed. This wasn't the first time this had happened. She would just have to get a ride with Dolph. She checked her phone again.

'07:42' Shit. Dolph would be leaving now. She hurtled down the stairs, taking two at a time.

"Dolph! Dolph!" She waved goodbye to her mom and ran out the door. Dolph had just started the engine. She breathed a sigh of relief.

"Hey, Dolph, I need a ride,"

"Hop in," She smiled at her brother gratefully and slid into the passenger seat next to him. She pulled on her seatbelt. Dolph liked to drive dangerously fast.

"So, what happened to Randy?" Her brother asked.

"He couldn't give me a ride." She replied.

"Again? Why?"

"I don't know," she snapped

" I still don't understand why you put up with him,"

"What are you talking about? He's one of your best friends."

"That doesn't mean I want my little sister to date him,"

"Little sister? I'm like 10 minutes younger than you."

"Still younger." Dolph said as he pulled into the school parking lott and parked very badly.

* * *

**So what did you think? I'm gonna try and use the American terms for things as this story is based in America but I'm new to this so forgive me if I get it wrong. Review please**

**Ciara x**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, here's chapter 2! Thank you all so much for your nice reviews! I'm not really that happy with this chapter as I had it all typed out and then I accidentally deleted it so I had to write it out again and it just wasn't the same. But anyway, here it is**

**Ciara x**

* * *

Aj felt sick with nerves as she sat in her mom's green ford, wondering how on earth she was going to make it through the day. She knew she looked really out of place. She had decided to dress casually and had opted to wear denim shorts, a black tank top and her favourite worn out black converse. After seeing what some of the other girls had been wearing, she knew she would have no chance of fitting in. The clothes weren't the only thing, either. All of the cars looked super expensive. Right now, Aj was parked in between a cherry red Ferrari and a shiny silver Porsche. Why the fuck would a teenager need a Ferrari or a Porsche? Aj didn't even own her own car. Ok, so it was a private school, but still! Reluctantly, Aj grabbed her bag and slowly climbed out of the car. She took a deep breath. Everything would be fine.

Suddenly, a silver Mercedes with the roof down sped into the parking lott and parked over two spaces. Aj rolled her eyes. She hated when people did that. Two tanned blondes, a boy and a girl, stepped out of the car. Aj sighed. Both of them looked like they belonged. Why couldn't she look like that? The girl had waist-length, wavy hair that shook gracefully as she grabbed her bag from the inside of the car. She was wearing black denim shorts, a checkered shirt and wine-coloured converse. The boy's hair was gelled back and he was wearing a plain white t-shirt and jeans with Nike high tops on his feet. He was very good looking. '_Shut up Aj, you love Daniel'. _She was definitely not going to betray Daniel even if they weren't officially dating anymore. It was then that she noticed she had been staring at the two of them for a good minute or two. Better get going before one of them notices me.

Too late.

The girl said something to the boy and he started walking towards the school. The girl, however, started walking towards Aj. Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit. Her plan was to blend in and not get noticed but she had already attracted the attention of this girl. She couldn't run,that would make her look like even more of a freak. So, instead, she stood there, pretending to lock her car, determined not to look towards the girl. After what seemed like hours the girl reached Aj.

"Hey, are you new here? 'Cos I haven't seen you before and you look kinda lost."

Aj looked up, surprised. She nodded timidly.

"Cool, what year are you going into?" The girl asked.

"I'm a junior." Aj replied, surprised she was even able to talk at all.

The girl's face lit up. "Me too. Oh, I'm Barbie, by the way."

"Aj."

"I love that name. Here, come with me, I'll show you around."

The two girls walked up towards the school, Barbie questioning Aj about her last school as they went. As they walked down the white halls, looking for Aj's locker, Aj realised that Barbie was very popular. Nearly everyone they passed smiled at her or said 'hi' and shot questioning looks at Aj.

When they found Aj's locker, she put her bag inside, not bothering to empty out the books. She could organise it later.

"See, school doesn't officially start till half eight," Barbie explained as they walked down the halls. "But we have to be here for eight."

"Why?" Aj wondered aloud.

"I don't know. The teachers think it gives us time to settle in but we all just use it as an opportunity to catch up before school."

"Where are we going?" Aj asked.

"To a sort of common room, I suppose, it doesn't really have a name. There's two in the school, one for the freshmen and sophomores and one for the juniors and seniors. It's where everyone hangs out before school. I'll introduce you to all my friends." Barbie explained, flashing Aj a million dollar smile.

Around two minutes later, they arrived at an unmarked door. Barbie pushed it open and they stepped into a big enough room. Around fifty teenagers were sat around. The room was full of comfy chairs and sofas, surrounding glass coffee tables. The walls were painted white but one of them was covered in an amazing painting, using loads of crazy yet beautiful patterns. Barbie noticed her looking at it.

"That was Jeff Hardy. He's a senior and probably the most amazing artist you'll ever meet. Actually, he's right over there." Barbie said, pointing towards a boy with multi- coloured hair who was talking to a pretty brunette, a boy with long blonde hair and a girl with blonde hair with pink highlights.

"Hey, Barbie over here!"

Aj looked over to see a big group of girls and boys, waving to Barbie. Some of the girls were in their red and blue cheerleading outfits and some of the boys were wearing red football jackets.

"Come on." Barbie said as she walked over to the group. Aj followed her nervously. She noticed that the blonde boy who had been in the car with Barbie was sitting in the group and mentally hit herself when she felt her heart flip. _You love Daniel! _

"Hey, Barbie, who's your gorgeous friend?" A brunette boy called from the middle of the group.

"Shut up, Mike!" The platinum blonde sitting next to him hit him on the head. "Hi, I'm Maryse," she said and Aj detected a French accent. "And this idiot is my boyfriend, Mike." She said, pointing to the brunette boy.

"Hi," Aj said shyly.

"Okay,this is Cody," Barbie said, pointing to a brown-haired boy at the edge of the group. He smiled at her and waved. "This is Eve," she pointed to a brunette girl, sitting next to Cody. "Christian," she pointed to a blonde boy. "Nikki and Brie," she said as she pointed to a pair of twins who were both wearing their cheerleading outfits. "Layla, Michelle," she pointed to a brunette and a blonde who were also wearing their cheerleading outfits. "My boyfriend, Randy," she pointed to a tanned boy. "John," she pointed to a very muscular boy who smiled at her. "My loser of a brother, Dolph," she pointed to the blonde boy from earlier. "Mike and Maryse," she pointed to the brunette and the platinum blonde. "Alberto," she pointed to a guy who she assumed was Mexican. "And Phil," she pointed to a guy with dark hair who was covered in tattoos.

"Hi," he said. " Oh, and by the way, call me Punk. Everyone does, except Barbie," he added with a grin in Barbie's direction. Barbie rolled her eyes at him.

"Everyone, this is Aj. Be nice." She said with a pointed look at Layla and Michelle who both rolled their eyes at her.

The conversation consisted of mainly what happened at the weekend and Aj didn't really join in for most of it, except when she was asked questions. When the bell rang, the group broke up, Aj walked to her first class with Barbie and Eve and despite still being extremely nervous and homesick, she was starting to feel slightly more at ease. Sure, it was going to be different but was that necessarily a bad thing?

* * *

**So, how was it? I'm going to introduce more characters so don't worry if I haven't introduced your favourite yet. Okay, so the ending of this chapter was kinda cheesy but don't worry, there will be lots of drama to come.**

**Ciara x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, I know I haven't updated in ages and I'm really sorry it's just that school started back so I've been really busy. I'm not really happy with this chapter but I wanted to post something so here it is.**

**Ciara x**

* * *

Aj gathered up her books and walked out of algebra with Barbie and Eve. She had found the class easy but she couldn't stand everyone staring at her like she was some sort of freak. She could hear people whispering about her all through the class but the teacher appeared to be deaf because she didn't correct them once. Once they were out of the class, Aj took out her timetable.

"What have you got next?" Barbie asked her curiously.

"English," Aj replied. "What about you?"

"Shit, I've got history. I hate Mr. Jacobs, he creeps me out." Barbie said.

Eve rolled her eyes. "You're overreacting. I'm sure he's not that bad."

Barbie huffed. "You don't have classes with him, you wouldn't know."

"Anyway, I have to go and meet Brie before Chemistry. She needs to tell me something in private. Bye" and with that Eve disappeared down the crowded hallway.

"I'll walk you to your classroom, it's not that far away." Barbie said and the two of them walked to the English classroom.

Aj opened the door to see a room with eight double desks in. The room was nearly empty except for two muscular blondes, sitting on the second row and a pale girl with long black hair, sitting by herself in the third row. Aj decided it wouldn't hurt to get to know people and walked towards the black-haired girl.

"Is this seat taken?" Aj asked, standing next to the desk. The girl shook her head.

"I'm Paige,by the way. And you're Aj, right?"

"How did you know?" Aj wondered aloud.

"It's a small school, news travels fast." The black-haired girl, Paige, said with a shrug. Aj sank down into the chair next to her.

"You probably don't want to be seen sitting next to me." Paige said with a sigh.

"Why?" Aj asked curiously.

Paige rolled her eyes and sighed as if she was talking to someone really stupid. "Are you that fucking naïve?" Paige asked.

"What do you mean?" Aj asked, slightly taken aback. She had been called a lot of things, but naïve was not one of them.

"I'm a freak, an outcast. If you're seen with me, you will become one too. You just got here, don't fuck things up for yourself." Aj nodded, finally understanding. She hasn't been popular in her last school, but she had been generally respected. 'I guess that's what happens when you're best friend is the toughest girl in the school,' Aj thought to herself, smiling slightly at the thought of her old friend, Lita.

"Look, I saw you this morning with the cheerleaders. I'm not gonna sugarcoat it, they're bitches. But it's better if you're on their good side."

Aj thought for a moment. They had all seemed nice this morning. "What kinda stuff do they do?" She asked Paige.

Paige opened her mouth to reply but before she could the door burst open. A pretty redhead in a very skimpy outfit walked through, giggling to herself.

"That's Maria." Paige said, before Aj even had a chance to ask. "She's probably the dumbest person you'll ever meet. She used to be a cheerleader but Michelle kicked her off when she broke up with Dolph."

"She kicked her off the squad because she broke up with Dolph?"

"Well, there's a bit more to it than that. Dolph broke up with her when he found out she had been cheating on him the whole time with Matt Hardy. Michelle got mad and said that Maria had ruined the cheerleaders reputation and kicked her off the squad. So, Maria became friends with Aksana and Rosa and now they're basically the school sluts." Paige explained.

"So why don't they like you?" Aj asked.

Paige smiled. "I moved here from England at the start of the freshmen year. I sat next to Punk in my first class, Michelle told me to move, I said no. The hatred blossomed from there."

"But why did she care if you sat next to Punk?"

"'Cos Punk is part of the popular crowd. He's on the football team, he's got cool tattoos and he's probably the nicest guy you'll ever meet. He hates Michelle and all her mini bitches but he hangs around with them because of Barbie."

"Is Barbie nice?" Aj asked, desperately wanting Paige to say yes.

Paige shrugged. "Well, she chooses to hang around with the bitches, so that says a lot about her character. But, Punk really likes her so she can't be that bad."

Aj breathed a sigh of relief. Barbie wasn't a total bitch, even if Michelle was.

"So, who else is a bitch?" Aj asked.

Paige smiled maliciously. "Well, There's Michelle obviously, Layla, Maryse, Nikki and kind of Brie. Oh, and Eve." She added. "Then there's the sluts, they're bitches as well. Maria is their leader and Rosa and Aksana follow her everywhere she goes."

Aj opened her mouth to say something but then the teacher entered the room.

"Good morning,class!" She said enthusiastically.

"Morning, Miss Stratus," the class mumbled half-heartedly.

Miss Stratus sighed but did not say anything except telling them to open their books to page 394. They did so and she began to read to them. The rest of the class was spent with Aj taking notes and Paige doodling carelessly on the front of her textbook.

* * *

**So, what did you think? Review, please!**

**Ciara x**


End file.
